Minoxidil (2,4-diamino-6-piperidino-pyrimidine-3-oxide), a therapeutic agent of hypertension, was found to cause hypertrichosis as a side-effect, thereby it has recently been used as an effective component in the compositions for external use for the purpose of therapy of genital baldness or seborrheic baldness. However, it is reported that minoxidil-containing compositions for external use, when used, rarely have side-effects such as skin irritation (Contact Dermatitis 1987:17:44). Generally, glycols (e.g., glycerol) and anti-inflammatory agents (e.g., glycyrrhetic acid) are used for healing the drug-caused skin irritation, but they have an insufficient inhibition effect on the skin irritation when used together with minoxidil.